


《老板总摸我尾巴》春天番外

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	《老板总摸我尾巴》春天番外

叶先青的体内蓦然多了几分燥热，小腹一阵电流流过。

这感觉太奇怪了……这分明是他情动时才会有的感觉，可是现在，他明明什么都没做啊。

叶先青的脸更红了，他下意识地拽住了自己的衣角，低下头，不敢去看沈景行的眼睛。

到了酒店，沈景行也注意到了叶先青的不正常，叶先青整个人像是快要烧起来了似的，浑身上下都是淡粉色的。

沈景行皱起眉头，手搭在叶先青的额头上：“怎么了？不舒服？”

叶先青体内的电流正不断流窜着，他能明显地感觉到自己的下面悄悄硬了，他咬了咬嘴唇，轻声道：“沈哥……”

话音出口，叶先青也被吓了一跳，他的嗓音里满是黏腻，带着满满情欲的味道。

沈景行一愣，靠近了些，温热的呼吸就扑在叶先青的脸上，又问了一遍：“怎么了？宝贝？”

叶先青不好意思直白地告诉沈景行，他摇摇头，主动拥住沈景行，踮起脚尖，送上一个香软的吻。

甚至没等沈景行反应，叶先青粉嫩的舌头就小心翼翼地探入了沈景行的口中，汲取沈景行的津液。

胡榛分明已经交授了叶先青控制耳朵和尾巴的方法，先前的几次交合叶先青也能很好地控制自己了，但是这次，几乎是在唇瓣相碰的瞬间，叶先青的耳朵和尾巴就自然地冒了出来。

叶先青自己投怀送抱，沈景行的眸色蓦然深了，他轻易地反客为主，把叶先青压入自己怀里。

叶先青身体一阵燥热，觉得沈景行的手仿佛带上了魔法似的，只要手指碰到的地方，自己的皮肤就一阵火热，叫嚣着想要更多。

叶先青的眼角红了，他太羞了，他能明显的感觉到自己的身下黏腻一片。

但他克制不住自己的动作，纤细白嫩的腿小幅度的在沈景行的腿间磨蹭着，撩拨着沈景行的欲望。

沈景行的眸色更深了，一双大手悄然滑向叶先青浑圆的股瓣，他在上面轻轻拍了一下，哑声道：“今天怎么这么主动？”

沈景行的动作更是点燃了叶先青本就难耐的欲望，叶先青忍不住哼唧出声，小喘着气道：“沈哥……我想要……”

叶先青的身体一向诚实，但他的心理却是不能接受如此敏感的自己。叶先青的眼角溢出几滴生理性的泪水，垂下眼眸，不敢去看沈景行的眼睛。

沈景行低低一笑，磁性的声音在叶先青耳边响起：“宝贝，别急。”

沈景行的吻落在叶先青扑闪一闪的睫毛之上，抱着叶先青走进浴室。

叶先青想要他，沈景行自然求之不得，但是沈景行怕伤到叶先青。

沈景行三两下褪下两人的衣服，打开花洒。

温热的水从头顶流下，叶先青只觉得更难受了，他白皙的手臂环上沈景行的腰身，头埋在沈景行的胸膛之上，小腿不断地蹭着沈景行：“沈哥，我要……”

“乖，别急，这就给你。”沈景行的手指蓦然一顿，叶先青太诱人了，他强压下自己凌虐的欲望，撩起一捧水轻轻浇在叶先青的身上。

叶先青已经完全硬了，粉嫩的阴茎直挺挺地翘起，顶端还粘附着少许晶亮的黏液。

简单清洗一番之后，沈景行关掉花洒，手指顺着叶先青光洁的后背一路下滑，来到叶先青隐秘的股沟处。他顺着叶先青硬挺的阴茎撸动两下。

叶先青的身体敏感得很，他很快就受不住哼唧出声，双手胡乱地去摸沈景行的手。

沈景行反手捉住叶先青的手，引导着它一起去摸叶先青自己身下。

叶先青的手指一下子就沾到了自己分泌出的黏液，他更羞了，语气里都带上了哭腔：“沈哥……”

沈景行的大手带着叶先青的手上下撸动着粉嫩的阴茎，他咬住叶先青充血的耳垂，含混不清道：“宝贝，你只叫我名字可不行，你不说，我怎么知道你想要什么呢？”

叶先青被刺激得浑身发软，全靠沈景行托着才没有坐在地上，他含着泪摇摇头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着沈景行，乞求沈景行不要为难自己。

沈景行没有心软，甚至指尖还恶劣地故意去刮叶先青最敏感的铃口：“嗯？说啊，想要什么？”

叶先青口中溢出几声呻吟，他快被沈景行折磨疯了，他嗷呜着一口咬在沈景行的肩头：“呜呜……沈哥……我要你……”

“要我什么？”沈景行握住了叶先青的顶端。

沈景行的手指极技巧，叶先青本就被沈景行撩拨得接近射精的边缘，如此一握，却是硬生生地，把欲望逼了回去。

叶先青羞得根本抬不起头，身体也因为害羞和情动而微微颤抖着。

他终于忍不住哭了出来，小声说出了那两个字。

听到满意的答案，沈景行轻笑了声，终于放过了他，手指松开，让叶先青爽快得射了出来。

叶先青眼前一道道白光窜过，他小声的喘息着，腿弯一软，栽进了沈景行的怀里。

让叶先青发泄过一次之后，沈景行的手指自然地朝着叶先青的后面探去，帮叶先青做扩张。

但很快，沈景行惊异地发现，叶先青的后面竟然是湿透了。

先前做的时候，叶先青的适应性很好，但也要借助润滑剂的帮助。这次，叶先青的股瓣间一片黏腻，竟是自然地分泌出了不少黏液来。

只是这会儿，沈景行也是被撩拨起了欲望，他没时间去深究原因，手指轻轻伸入叶先青的后穴之中。

穴肉也是又软又烫，黏腻得发出叽叽咕咕的声音，一层层绞着沈景行的手指，一副忍不住想要吃进更多的模样。

沈景行眼底里有火光流转着，他亦无法忍耐，扶住叶先青的腰身，缓缓进入其中。

叶先青刚刚泄过一次，浑身上下还软得很，这会儿沈景行突然进入，滚烫得阴茎把空虚的后穴填得满满的，但这还不够，叶先青的身体还叫嚣着想要更多。

叶先青颤抖着，轻轻勾起脚尖，屁股翘起，主动配合着沈景行的插入，他尖利的小虎牙还在沈景行的肩头磨蹭着，挑弄着沈景行的皮肤。

沈景行的眼底的情欲浓如墨，化也化不开，他毫无预兆地托着叶先青的屁股把叶先青抱起来，光裸着身子就这么朝床边走去。

突如其来失重感给了叶先青巨大的刺激，他下意识地环住沈景行的脖子，腿颤巍巍地勾住沈景行的腰。

叶先青的体内还埋着沈景行的巨物，如此一来，硕大的阴茎狠狠地撞向娇嫩的穴肉内壁，叶先青忍不住呻吟出声。

沈景行还不满足，每走一步，他便顺着重力的作用深深捣弄着叶先青的身体。

沈景行的每一下，都重重地顶在叶先青最深处的软肉上，沈景行还故意压着叶先青浑圆的臀肉，让他与自己更紧密的贴合在一起。

湿热的后穴痉挛着溢出大量黏液，挂在两人腿间，随着沈景行深重的抽插缓缓流下，叶先青的阴茎也随着捣弄而一颤一颤地，拍打在沈景行的小腹上，在上面蹭上晶亮的液体。

待终于走到床边的时候，叶先青的脚趾都勾了起来，已经在了濒临崩溃的边缘。

他的手指不自觉攀上沈景行的后背，在沈景行背上留下一道道红痕。

这更刺激到了沈景行深重的欲望，粗长的肉棒尽根没入，抵在叶先青的敏感点上狠狠摩擦。

不知为何，叶先青的身体格外明显，分明刚刚已经射过一次了，这会儿，他的前端却是又被激得硬了起来，直挺挺地，耷拉在叶先青的的腿间。

沈景行轻笑了声，揉搓着叶先青浑圆饱满的臀肉，轻轻在上面抽了一巴掌：“怎么这么浪？”

沈景行在床上一向是温柔的，很少说这些荤话，叶先青眼神迷茫着摇了摇头，哼哼唧唧道：“没、没有浪……”

蓦然地，沈景行突然停止了抽插的动作，改由肉棒慢慢碾过软烂绯红的穴肉：“那够了吗？还要吗？”

叶先青被肏得脑内一片混沌，完全无法思考了，他小声喘着气，泪眼朦胧地摇摇头。

沈景行轻笑了声，灼热的龟头擦过粉嫩的内壁，却故意避开叶先青的所有敏感点。

叶先青受不了沈景行的折磨，终于忍不住哭出声来：“嗯……不够……还要……沈哥……嗯……你动动……动动啊……”

叶先青的嗓子里带着浓重的哭腔与鼻音，沈景行的肌肉紧绷着，眼底欲火中烧：“好。”

他大力地抽插着，啪啪的抽插声在这不大的房间里回荡着，刺激着叶先青敏感的神经。

叶先青的小腿痉挛着，后穴如一张小口，不断着收缩着，去绞沈景行深埋其间的阴茎。

沈景行掐着叶先青的腰，就这么射在叶先青里面。

灼热的精液烫得后穴又涌出晶亮的黏液，叶先青就这么哭着也射了出来。

连续射了两次，叶先青的身体处于极度疲惫的状态，叶先青趴在床上，小声地喘着气。

但很快，一股燥热便又席卷叶先青的髓骸。

不够，还不够。

方才做的时候沈景行带着安全套，精液一滴不落地全射进了安全套里。

叶先青的身体叫嚣着，想要，想要沈景行就这么射进来，把他填的满满的。

叶先青蜷起小腿，上身小幅度地蹭着沈景行，他的嗓子已经哭哑了，他用沙哑地声音哼哼道：“沈哥……还要……”

沈景行一向是欲求不满的，但因为顾及叶先青身体的原因，他很少与叶先青做第二次。这会儿叶先青主动喊着要，沈景行的下身很快就起了反应。

但沈景行尚存着几分理智，叶先青却是太不同往常了，他的手探向叶先青的额头：“是不舒服吗？宝贝。”

叶先青被体内乱窜的情欲折腾得脸上一片酡红，他噙着眼泪摇摇头：“想要……嗯……想让你射进来……”

没人能拒绝爱人这样的请求，沈景行眸色又阴暗下来，按着叶先青又要了一次。

这次，沈景行顺着叶先青的意愿，射在了叶先青的后穴里。

滚烫的精液打在软烂的穴肉上，叶先青痉挛着，只觉得灵魂都颤抖起来，他的前面已经什么都射不出来了，却是靠着后面达到了更深层次的高潮。

这晚，叶先青缠着沈景行要了一次又一次，最后还哭着不让沈景行帮他清理，就这么含着沈景行的东西睡了一晚。

第二天，叶先青体内的欲望终于平息了下去。回想起自己昨天缠着沈景行的模样，叶先青羞得根本抬不起头。

沈景行一脸餮足，难得地没有故意调侃叶先青，他抱着叶先青去浴室清理，才发现叶先青的后穴内十分干净，甚至像是……原本的精液都被他吸收了似的。

浴室外面，南迁回来的雀鸟吱吱喳喳叫着，昭示着春天的到来。

再后来……沈景行才知道，小狐狸有个东西，叫发情期。


End file.
